Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: En la Fortaleza de Guarda Luna, hay un nueva inquilino...la relacion de este con Sesshoumaru es muy estrecha ¿Adivinan? Si no, averiguenlo. Tras el aquelarre, cuarto cap.
1. Chapter 1

**Un cachorillo para el Tai Youkai.**

¬¬ Titulo estúpido. Historia sacada en un momento de MUUCHO ocio; el youkai favorito de todas en una situación que nadie se imagina, algo que ha muchas (Servidora incluida XD) nos gustara ver …mi tan amado Yaoi, probablemente escenas picantes y algo de humor negro, rojo, blanco, gris, amarillo…y en fin, este sumario apesta; entren, lean, opinen y digan si esta autora se debe buscar un nuevo pasatiempo.

Y aquí están!!

Las tan inútiles!!

Las tan usadas!!

Las que ni sé para que están!!

Las conocidas y bien jodidas…!!

**¡¡¡NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!!!**

Aparece un ángel de rubio cabello (Akira-sama, mi maestro del desmadre) arrastrando una bola de mantas que emite maullidos, ronquidos y quejas que suenan mas o menos así:

- NOOOOO!! Mi cama tan calientita!! NO ME SAQUES!! NOOOOOOOO!! Que Green Peace intervenga!! Abuso contra un gato inocente!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

- ¬¬U exageras un poco, no crees?

- TToTT MI CAMITAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- (Le golpea la cabeza) Despierta!! QUE NO VES QUE YA EMPEZO EL FANFIC PEDAZO DE BRUTA?!?!

- (Reacciona milagrosamente) O.O Cierto!! Okay, okay, ahumm…estoy lista…Ehh, Qué iba a hacer? n.nU Se me acaba de olvidar.

- ¬¬ Encontrar tu cerebro seria buena idea… PACK!! TT retiro lo dicho; pero creo que deberías decir algo…son las notas de autora, no?

- Seh (Conecta sus neuronas) n.n ¡¡Okaeri minasai!! Antes que nada, este Fic se me metió a la cabeza después de pasar horas y horas leyendo Nacido Inocente de Grayson (Muy recomendable por cierto); aunque ello no indique que le vaya a copiar la historia, en fin, aui tienen, por favor...opiniones.

**Hagamos que esto sea legal:**

_Inuyasha_, y todos los nombres que aparecen en este (Que son demasiados ¬¬ maldita mangaka) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la reina del manga, y de cualquier zope que este metido en todo el asunto de la animación entre los cuales esta desdichada autora no se cuenta.

**Un cachorillo para el Tai Youkai.**

By: Hisoka Aneko 

Era una pacifica noche de verano en el Sengoku Jidai, con un amplio cielo despejado y lleno de las más brillantes estrellas, la luna llena agracia la bóveda celeste con su bendición…observamos a lo lejos un imponente castillo de mármol blanco y plata, que se ubica en el interior de un espeso bosque, en lo más profundo de las tierras del oeste. Es la mítica fortaleza de Guarda Luna, hogar de los perros blancos, señores absolutos del territorio occidental…hogar del guapo Oniisama de Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru.

La tranquilidad impregna cada una de las níveas paredes, cada una de las rígidas columnas que sostienen las amplias bóvedas decoradas con gusto exquisito, cada parte del lugar esta llena de un aura serena e imponente…el aura de quienes rigieron y rigen el palacio de los Inu Shiroi no Youkai.

Pero este ambiente es interrumpido repentinamente, en la mitad de la noche, por un sonido mas que audible en los desiertos pasillos…

**BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

Ok, eso no era normal; un diminuto demonio sapo sale gruñendo de su habitación y camina un par de pasillos para llegar al sitio de origen de aquel llanto…lleva entre las manos un objeto que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente reconocería como un biberón salido de la lejana época de aquella misteriosa muchacha humana que acompañaba a Inuyasha en su viaje por los fragmentos de Shikon.

Y de nuevo el sonido en cuestión…

**BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

El youkai acelera al paso y entro al recinto: estaba adornado con pinturas de cachorros de perro que jugaban en un basto prado, había juguetes y regalos por todas partes, unos salidos del tiempo futuro y otros más tradicionales…y en el centro, una cuna de marfil y oro.

**BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

- Ya voy! Ya voy! Mocoso desesperante!! A ver si ya te callas!!

**GGGGGGHHHH!! BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

- Arghhhh!! Me quiero volver un CHANGOOOOOOOOO!!!

**BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

- ¬¬ Haz de querer que tu madre te alimente, Ne?

**GUAAA!! MAAAA!!**

- ¬¬ Aprovechado…no sabes que envidia…pero hay vamos, a ver si esta de humor.

Y cargando con aquel ruidoso bulto de mantas, Jaken volvió a emprender el camino a través de Guarda Luna; y así avanzaron hasta llegar a una puerta doble hecha de plata con incrustaciones de diamante (Se nota que son asquerosamente ricos, Ne?), la cual daba acceso a la habitación privada del señor de ese castillo. El sapo toco nerviosamente…y espero a que la serena, dominada, apacible, dominante, sensual, sexy…Ehh…lo lamento, suelo divagar mucho.

- Pasa.

- (Asomándose) n.nU, este, Sesshoumaru-sama, el niño no quiere que yo le alimente…

- Con que quiere a su madre, eh?

Su voz sonaba levemente divertida, el sirviente asintió con pena y le mostró el contenido de su inquieta carga: un diminuto niño, de piel pálida y cabello blanco, con una luna en su frente y marcas rojas en las mejillas, ojos de oro y una suave cola al hombro; una representación miniaturizada e inocente del Lord Occidental, de Sesshoumaru.

El poderoso youkai sonrió con la mirada y tendió sus brazos para recibir al crío.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

n.n MAMI!!

- …Jeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA…

El demonio perro soltó una carcajada (N/A: O.o Anda la osa! El tipo sabe reír!) y empino el recipiente con tibia leche en la boquita abierta y deseosa de su adorable hijo…

No creía tener remedio alguno…a decir verdad…ninguno.

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS FINALES DE…bueno, ya saben quien.**

No me digan, de seguro están pensando "¿Con qué rayos se drogó esta loca?"…pues déjenme decirles que no me acuerdo!! XD.

**Aviso**: nuestro amado y cruel youkai asesino SI es la madre biológica del niño en cuestión.

¿En que artes esta autora embarazo a Sesshoumaru?

¿Qué personaje se puso de calenturiento con el susodicho?

¿Qué tiene que ver Aome en esto?

¿Dónde esta Rin?

Estas y mas preguntas con algunas posibles respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Au revoir!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai.**

¬¬ Titulo estúpido. Historia sacada en un momento de MUUCHO ocio; el Youkai favorito de todas en una situación que nadie se imagina, algo que ha muchas (Servidora incluida XD) nos gustara ver …mi tan amado Yaoi, probablemente escenas picantes y algo de humor negro, rojo, blanco, gris, amarillo…y en fin, este sumario apesta; entren, lean, opinen y digan si esta autora se debe buscar un nuevo pasatiempo.

Y aquí están de nuevo!!

Las tan inútiles!!

Las tan usadas!!

Las que ni sé para que están!!

Las conocidas y bien jodidas…!!

**¡¡¡NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!!!**

Mucho ruido, sale volando una silla seguida de la mesa...mas ruido, Akira-sama mira y mira y mira por todos lados en busca de la floja autora. Cuando la encuentra, esta toda perdida viendo la nada.

- Hisoka no baka, es hora...

- O.O Ehhhhhh

- ¡¡¡LOCAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- (Le golpea la cabeza) ¬¬ Kiena baka no da. En fin ¿Qué decías?

- Que ya es momento de que reacciones.

- ñ.ñ Oky. Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de la historia, agradezco el único review que me fue otorgado por **Seishime**, a quien agradezco mucho. Pero le aviso algo Yo Jamás he escrito un SesshXAome y espero Nunca hacerlo. No me gusta esa pareja, además de que esto es Yaoi...o eso supongo...G.G Ay ya no sé...aun asi gracias.

**Hagamos que esto sea legal:**

_Inuyasha_, y todos los nombres que aparecen en este (Que son demasiados ¬¬ maldita mangaka) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la reina del manga, y de cualquier zope que este metido en todo el asunto de la animación entre los cuales esta desdichada autora no se cuenta.

**Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai.**

By: Hisoka Aneko 

El sol calentaba el ambiente de las habitaciones entrando por la ventana, los dorados ojos del Youkai se abrieron perezosos al sentir que no tenia el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo en manos. Sus instintos se dispararon ante la posible amenaza que corría sobre su cría. Se trato de levantar, siendo aplastado en seguida por un cuerpo ajeno.

- Rin...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sesshoumaru-sama es flojo XD ¿Cómo piensa educar a su cachorro?

- ¬//¬ Ejem...no es un cachorro, es un...

- ¿Cachorrillo?

- No.

- ¿Perrito?

- ¡No!

- O.O ¿Koinu?

- ¡**NO**!

Harto, el guerrero se cubrió con las mantas...olvidando por un momento la perdida de su bebe. En a oscuridad, sintiendo vagamente como su protegida revolvía las cobijas en su búsqueda, volvió a él el recuerdo de su dulce ángel (XD Irónico ¿No creen?) y se incorporo a toda velocidad, tirando de paso a la curiosa jovencita.

- ¡RIN¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

- G.G ¿Eh? Ah...esta en el comedor, la señorita Higurashi vino a verlo, pero como estaba dormido no pude hacer nada más que llevarle al niño.

No pudo decir más, el demonio se levanto a toda prisa y así como estaba salio hecho un bólido en dirección al comedor. Donde encontró a la ya mencionada Higurashi jugando con el bebe y una pelota de goma...la chica sonrió al verlo aparecer todo agitado en la puerta principal, vestido con el Yukata que seguramente usaba para dormir, despeinado y con un aire aliviado al ver aquella diminuta replica suya saludarlo con un aplauso emocionado. Se recargo contra el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa emergiendo sutilmente de sus pálidos labios...para en el último instante perder el conocimiento.

Aome, por su parte, en cuanto vio al Youkai caer, saltó del asiento para intentar detenerlo, más alguien se le adelanto, de forma muy oportuna a decir verdad, ya que de haberse levantado, el pequeño se hubiera dado el porrazo de su vida al caer de sus piernas. El hermano menor de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha llevo en brazos a su familiar hasta poder dejarlo descansando en uno de los lujosos sillones de seda que había en la sala contigua.

- Baka- Dijo de forma despectiva- solo a él se le puede ocurrir correr de esa manera. ¡Sabe bien que no debe agitarse!

La joven sonrió con amargura, después de todo, apenas hacia dos meses había nacido el niño y Sesshoumaru aun se encontraba débil; por lo que le habían dicho que evitara cualquier situación que requiriera un esfuerzo excesivo para sus fuerzas actuales. Y por más que Inuyasha se empeñaba en mostrarse orgulloso y ajeno a la situación, en ocasiones como esas no podía evitar demostrar que si le preocupaba la salud de su hermano.

- Si tan solo supiéramos quien es el padre del ese enano...todo seria más sencillo...pero no...él no recuerda nada...nada...

- Ya Inuyasha, ahora no es momento de ponerse así, hay que cuidar de ambos...y ser fuertes por ellos...

- Si...lo sé.

El Tai Youkai permaneció inconsciente un par de horas, despertó por su instinto le dijo que el niño debía tener hambre y...bueno, era muy exigente con respecto a quien lo alimentaba, prefiriéndolo al él sobre cualquier persona, aunque Rin había demostrado tener buena mano con los niños. Pero el cuerpo le pesaba y se negaba a obedecerle...cosa muy normal en esos días que le daba por desmayarse de la nada, ESO era molesto.

Al abrir ojos, encontró frente a él una escena que a cualquiera la hubiera provocado un ataque de risa como el que le dio en ese instante: Inuyasha se encontraba gruñendo como si un terrible enemigo lo amenazara, cubierto de una sustancia pastosa como la crema y de color amarillo, detrás de los sillones vecinos, Aome y Rin se ocultan, todo esto al mismo tiempo que miles de porciones de ese mismo elemento vuelan en todas direcciones, al tiempo que la contagiosa risita de un bebe suena en el ambiente. La situación se calma cuando el Lord Occidental carga a su cría y lo arrulla con el calor de sus brazos, aun se siente fatigado, así que se sienta con dificultad y mira con curiosidad disimulada al resto de los presentes.

- ¿Y bien?

- Tu hijo es increíble Sesshoumaru, tiene poderes que tu raza no posee. Eso que viste lo provoco tu niño...algo me dice que fue una telekinesia más que poderosa.

- ...ya veo...

Otro misterio más al nacimiento del pequeño, otro motivo más para preocuparse, no quería que su hijo fuera rechazado por los perros blancos; ya que aunque poseía todo el aspecto de uno, aquellos poderes que se revelaban día con día lo volverían blanco de las críticas...de aquellos prejuicios que había tenido hacia Inuyasha. Un racismo que existía por generaciones en los clanes de demonios occidentales...uno que el mismo había usado contra otros, sin darse cuenta del daño que les hacia.

- Oniisan...

- ¿Eh?

- El niño...acaba de babear tu ropa.

Un grito de asco se extendió por los alrededores de Guarda Luna. Por más Youkai y madre que fuese, le tenía una terrible intolerancia a la saliva...al punto que era capaz de quedarse sin camisa todo un día solo porque su única camisa había sido manchada por ESA asquerosidad (Jejeje, y eso fue cierto) y que lloviera, nevara y granizara, él jamás se pondría algo así.

A lo lejos, varias figuras se alzaban en la lejanía...

- ¿Es ahí?

- Si...en Guarda Luna se oculta el más poderoso entre los Youkais.

- ¿Nuestro objetivo?

- Así es...- Sus ojos rojos brillaron- ese ser será mío...absolutamente mío... ¡En marcha!

- SIIII ¡La victoria es nuestraaaaaaarrghhhhhhhhhhhh!

Y los muy idiotas cayeron barranco abajo.

En la fortaleza mientras tanto, el demonio mayor vomitaba con pesar mientras su hermano se reía con fuerza...hasta que Higurashi grito ¡Abajo! Y lo arrastro al baño por la fuerza, aun habia pure de manzana que lavar...

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS FINALES DE…bueno, ya saben quien.**

Jejeje, creo que esos villanos van a divertirme mucho...y si se lo preguntan, es cierto, la mayoría de ellos tiene MUY poco cerebro.

¿Cuál es el objetivo de los villanos?

¿Quién es el padre del niño?

¿Cómo se llama el enano?

¿Dónde rayos puse a Sango y a Miroku?

¿Aparecerá Naraku?

Estas y más preguntas con algunas posibles respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Au revoir!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai.**

¬¬ Titulo estúpido. Historia sacada en un momento de MUUCHO ocio; el Youkai favorito de todas en una situación que nadie se imagina, algo que ha muchas (Servidora incluida XD) nos gustara ver…mi tan amado Yaoi, probablemente escenas picantes y algo de humor negro, rojo, blanco, gris, amarillo…y en fin, este sumario apesta; entren, lean, opinen y digan si esta autora se debe buscar un nuevo pasatiempo.

Y aquí están de nuevo!!

Las tan inútiles!!

Las tan usadas!!

Las que ni sé para que están!!

Las conocidas y bien jodidas…!!

**¡¡¡NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!!!**

Una casa vacía, en el interior, dos personas están recargadas contra la casi destrozada mesa, pronunciando diálogos ininteligibles que hacen pensar que hay una posesión diabólica en masa...alrededor de ellos, botellas vacías, platos rotos y mucha carne fresca (No pregunten de donde salio eso U.u).

- Juro...que no...vuelvo...a...a...ARGH

- U-.- Mi cabeza...mi cuerpo...todo me duele...

- Estuvo fatal...maldición...la próxima vez que se haga un aquelarre...no traigas tequila...

- (Levanta la cabeza) G.G Seeeeeh, a la proxi...próxima...traeré vino...

- Seeeeeh, y algo de tabaco...y...ah...oye...¬¬ te están viendo.

- XD ¡BIENVENIDOS! (Se recuperó milagrosamente) Este es el tercer capitulo de la historia, donde...donde...bueno...sabrá Dios que vaya a pasar, pero aun así léanla...

- A todo aquel que deje review se le enviara una invitación al próximo aquelarre que hagamos en casa. Requisitos: Dejar un review y estar vacunado contra la rabia.

- ¡¡Que lo disfruten!!

_Con agradecimientos muy especiales a_: **TanInu** (ñ.ñ Ya ves, cuando una autora se fuma lo que sea salen estas cosas XD) y a **Izayoi-vicky** (Aun no checo tu fic, pero dame tiempo, que ando estresada) por sus comentarios que hicieron de esta autora, la neko mas feliz del mundo.

**Hagamos que esto sea legal:**

_Inuyasha_, y todos los nombres que aparecen en este (Que son demasiados ¬¬ maldita mangaka) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la reina del manga, y de cualquier zope que este metido en todo el asunto de la animación entre los cuales esta desdichada autora no se cuenta.

**Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai.**

By: Hisoka Aneko 

Lentamente caía la noche sobre ellos, las estrellas se veían a través del ventanal que se encontraba en aquella habitación, donde el grupo descansaba pacíficamente; ya limpios y tranquilos mientras el bebe balbuceaba entre sueños, abriendo de vez en cuando sus ojitos para asegurarse de que su mami seguia a su lado (O.O Mas prevenido el mocoso que Sessh). El hanyou se encontraba en el suelo junto a su pareja y batallaba por entender lo que ella explicaba sobre la escritura…mmm, muy difícil querida, mejor enséñale los números U.ù

Rin miraba por la ventana, perdida en el horizonte nocturno como si todo fuese un sueño del cual no desea despertar; hacia unos meses, ella era la protegida y el ser mas amado por el youkai, y a hora ella **debía** proteger al pequeño amor de su señor. A ella en lo personal, le parecía algo maravilloso que nunca se cansaría de hacer, sin embargo, el viejo Jaken no parecía estar dentro de la misma opinión; y no era para menos a decir verdad, ya que el pequeño solía mostrarse un poco arisco y caprichoso con el fiel demonio…"Como su padre" Pensó vagamente antes de sonreír con un deje de fastidio en la cara (O.o Oh! Imagínensela!). Aunque le gustaría saber quien era el "encargado" de la aparición de semejante regalito en la fortaleza; lamentablemente, ella casi no recordaba nada, solo tenia la vaga impresión de haber escuchado una voz en el silencio nocturno; seductora como la noche pero a la vez, fría como los hielos, aun mas impenetrable que su amo. Sacudió la cabeza y se giro para volver a la sala…sin embargo, ocurrió un problema. Una complicación común para algunas personas, algo llamado, Alfombra; así es, ya que una vez que la jovencita se dio la vuelta, sus pequeños y delicados pies se enredaron en el espeso pelo de aquel singular accesorio.

**PLAF!!**

- G.G ¿Anotaron la matricula?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ante el suceso, sin embargo, estas palabras le recordaron algo a la pelinegra; un detalle que la había llevado a presentarse sin previo aviso en la gran fortaleza del señor occidental. Suspiro levantándose del cómodo suelo, y puso su mano en los hombros del guerrero, quien estaba intentando decidirse entre la risa y su forma de ser, al tiempo que su hijo lo miraba como extrañado por su comportamiento.

- Sesshoumaru, lo había olvidado completamente, vine a decirte que ya conseguí quien haga las pruebas de ADN para ti.

- ¿Eh¿Estas segura…?

- Sipi, n.n créeme, es una persona en la que podría confiar la vida. No me había acordado de el hasta hace unos días que pase cerca de la clínica donde ahora trabaja.

- ¬¬ Aome, deja de hacerla de emoción ¿Quieres? Dinos quien rayos es.

- ñ.ñ Miroku-sama

O.O ¡Madre! Esa ni yo me la creí. Una exclamación de perfecta incredulidad recorrió de arriba a abajo la mítica construcción, instantes después, vemos a una pobre Aome siendo prácticamente asesinada por los bruscos movimientos de cierto hanyou y su hermano. Cuando pasa el arranque de imbecilidad en esos dos, la otra tose y gruñe algo al mismo tiempo que se levanta del piso (¬¬ Hombres!!)

- A ver ustedes, si me dan tiempo de hablar, SIN matarme; me seria muy sencillo explicarles lo que pasa.

Ambos- ehh…-.-U

- Miren, como ya sabrán, el joven Miroku se fue a mi época para realizar unos estudios que le habían interesado (Aunque al final se quedo ahí) y ahora es un medico especializado en genética, así que por eso, el puede ayudarse revelar el origen de tu niño.

- Pero…eso significaría…dejar Guarda Luna e ir a tu tiempo.

- O.O Ah, cierto, sin embargo, solo serian unos días Sesshoumaru ¿O tu que prefieres¿Seguir aquí por siempre sin saber nada¿O arriesgarte a estar fuera unos días y solventar tus dudas? Es el pasado de tu hijo después de todo.

**_Jaque Mate_**, había dicho las cosas de manera muy concisa y ahora ya no existía otra salida más que acompañarla. ¿Dónde había quedado su honor como Youkai? Si no deseaba saber el origen de su descendiente, realmente no quedaba nada de aquel glorioso orgullo por ser quien era. Miro con odio fingido a la chica con cara de angelito que lo miraba y ordeno a Jaken que preparase sus cosas y las del niño.

- Rin, tú te quedas.

La joven suspiro sin intentar contradecirlo, no quería quedarse sola en la fortaleza con el resto de los sirvientes, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acompañarlos pero…una orden era una orden y ella debía acatarla. Sin embargo, hay **quienes** gustan de hacer enfadar a ciertos demonios con su atrevimiento, como es el caso de la chica del futuro, quien en cuanto vio desaparecer al Lord, le entrego un fragmento de la joya Shikon a su amiga, "Para que en caso de emergencia pudiera ir a su lado" aunque por la sonrisa que acompaño al comentario, no parecía hablar en serio.

Horas después, y al resplandor de un lejano amanecer, el grupo salía del gran castillo con dirección al pozo que conectaba ambos momentos de la historia actual y antigua. Desde la torre cercana, la efusiva muchacha y el sapo los despedían con lágrimas en los ojos, Rin de tristeza y el youkai…pues de felicidad al ver partir a esa pequeña plaga con colmillos.

Las estrellas se reflejaban en los dorados ojitos del crío, enviando chispas de luz a esos lagos de ámbar y cristal como si fuese una simple caricia; el ya mencionado, levemente aburrido con el viaje, aprovecho la distracción de su madre para provocar que las raíces de los árboles se levantaran imperceptiblemente en el suelo conforme los caballos iban pasando.

- JAJAJAJAJA n.n

- ¿Mmm? Enano travieso, mejor duérmete.

- ñ.ñn MAMI!

Habían salido justo a tiempo, minutos después, nuestros muy estúpidos villanos salían en desordenado tropel de una cueva cercana, con sus espadas en mano dispuestos a masacrar a la fortaleza entera si era necesario, todo con tal de conseguir aquel ser tan anhelado por ellos. Sin embargo, ya todos sabemos que la suerte no esta de su lado, así que ahora mismo los veremos tropezando y cayendo con las raíces que hubieran jurado, no estaban ahí. Y como toque final…

Todos- X.X ¡¡¡MALDITO BARRANCOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE MI MISMA:**

**O.O** OOOOORAAAAALEEEEE manchitas rosas que bailan!! XD Jeje, ignoren eso, pero le juro que las estaba viendo (Sip, ya estoy drogada otra vez) ahora, como veremos, la historia se esta volviendo confusa hasta para mi, espero que eso se corrija con los siguientes capítulos. El grupo se traslada a la época actual y el pequeño causara más de un problema, se los aseguro. De nuevo un capitulo corto, lo siento mucho, mi cerebro no daba para mas.

¿Los villanos conseguirán llegar a Guarda Luna?

¿Rin esta en peligro?

¿Qué líos causara el bebé?

¿Dónde se quedo Sango?

¿Qué estará haciendo Naraku en estos momentos?

Estas y más preguntas con algunas posibles respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

**Au revoir!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai.**

¬¬ Titulo estúpido. Historia sacada en un momento de MUUCHO ocio; el Youkai favorito de todas en una situación que nadie se imagina, algo que ha muchas (Servidora incluida XD) nos gustara ver…mi tan amado Yaoi, probablemente escenas picantes y algo de humor negro, rojo, blanco, gris, amarillo…y en fin, este sumario apesta; entren, lean, opinen y digan si esta autora se debe buscar un nuevo pasatiempo.

Y aquí están de nuevo!!

Las tan inútiles!!

Las tan usadas!!

Las que ni sé para que están!!

Las conocidas y bien jodidas…!!

**¡¡NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!!**

Se puede observar a **MimichanMC**, a **-UVERworld-** y a **deskdraik **sentados en una mesa, mientras espíritus oscuros, demonios infernales y cruentos monstruos de la oscuridad vagan de un lado a otro, bebiendo sake y comiendo los muffins de sesos amablemente preparados por Mimi-chan; de una sala contigua, aparece la autora y su inseparable compañero en los aquelarres.

- n.n ¡HOLA!

BJA- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- Dejaste un review y estas vacunada contra la rabia O.o

BJA- o.o que raro.

MC- ¿Un muffin?

- ñ.ñ no gracias, comí uno hace poco…

Desk- o.o oyeeeeee... con respecto a mi review?

- ñ.ñ Esas escenas pasaran luego como recuerdos (creo) porque si no, no acabo ni en mil años...ahora (Se gira y brinca sobre la mesa, pisando accidentalmente a un demonio) ¡BIENVENIDOS! Después de una eternidad de no hacer nada XD presentamos el cuarto capitulo de este reverendo pedazo de (**CENSURADO**)!! Gracias por los reviews a las personas aquí presentes.

**Hagamos que esto sea legal:**

_Inuyasha_, y todos los nombres que aparecen en este (Que son demasiados ¬¬ maldita mangaka) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la reina del manga, y de cualquier zope que este metido en todo el asunto de la animación entre los cuales esta desdichada autora no se cuenta.

**Un cachorrillo para el Tai Youkai.**

By: Hisoka Aneko

En la oscuridad, abrió los ojos, sus finos oídos le impedían dormir…demasiado ruido para ser ya el dominio de la noche. Giro la cabeza y clavo los áureos ojos en el reloj mas cercano, en su impasible avance a través del tiempo, hipnotizado por el constante movimiento de los segundos el Gran Youkai comenzó a sentir el sueño ausente hasta hacia poco. Un descanso dulce, libre de imágenes, solo la oscuridad…afuera, un auto se frena de golpe y el estridente claxon de quienes le siguen se hace escuchar; Sesshoumaru se levanta en el acto, con un dolor punzante en las sienes…adiós al sueño.

Se levanto para caminar un poco, de un lado a otro de la habitación que tenia designada en el templo Higurashi…demasiado pequeña a comparación de su alcoba en Guarda Luna pero ciertamente acogedora, gruño para sus adentros y fue hasta la cuna donde (Ajeno a todo) su pequeño cachorro dormitaba, con un muñeco de peluche en la boca. Cargo con el, y el movimiento de sus manos hicieron que aquellos espejos de oro se abrieran en reclamo; claro que al ver que era su mama, no dijo nada y se limito a recargarse.

- que envidia…

- ¿Phuuu?

- Tú si puedes dormir… yo no.

- Mami…

- ¿Te parece bien si salimos a caminar?

Un pequeño bostezo y la criaturita busco el calor de sus brazos, listo para emprender el paseo a través de los jardines que rodeaban a la casa…los aromas naturales que se desprendían en el ambiente, aunados al claro brillo de a luna llena que reinaba en el cielo, hacían que el Lord recordara sus tierras. Avanzo un poco mas hasta llegar a un estanque escondido, en cuyas aguas la blanca faz de su diosa madre se reflejaba afable, se inclino para sentarse en el borde de piedra y le sonrió al cachorro mientras señalaba al astro nocturno.

- ¿La ves? Nuestra Madre siempre esta ahí, en el cielo…cuidando de nosotros. Obsérvala con atención pequeño y serás capaz de entenderla.

- Luna?

- Si…ella siempre vigila a sus hijos, y si llegase el día en que necesites ayuda, no dudes en alzar tus ojos.

- Maaa…

Los ojos del mayor se cerraron, dejándose acariciar por la blancura de los rayos que llovían sobre él…estaba nervioso, puesto que al día siguiente irían con el monje a los exámenes, la verdad sobre el niño estaba a pocas horas de ser descubierta y su espíritu temblaba en el miedo, un temor que era lenta y cadenciosamente desvanecido por la sutileza de la diosa nocturna.

_Duerme hijo mió…descansa tu alma…te protejo a ti, a él…estaré siempre a tu lado…_

El gran demonio comenzó a dormitar, con su hijo en brazos, los sonidos del bosque, los olores de la noche y la voz de su protectora se convertían en un canto que le arrullaba lentamente, mitigando el miedo que sintiera. Su varonil cuerpo se recargo en el pilar del estanque, cayendo por fin en el hechizo de la oscuridad…la criatura que reposaba en su regazo le miraba fascinado, traduciendo cada uno de sus rasgos, finalmente miro a la responsable de aquel descanso y sonrió al ver junto a su madre a una blanca joven de vaporoso aspecto…

_Buenos noches pequeño_

- noches… n.n

_Tu madre te quiere mucho, creo que no pude haber tenido un hijo más maravilloso…_

- o.o maaa…

_(Ríe) Así es… mamá…_

- (Risa de bebé)

_Pequeño…es terrible pensar el riesgo que corren tú y tu madre pero aquí estaré, te lo prometo mi niño, que mientras este a mi alcance…nada ni nadie les hará daño._

**-** ¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Estas aquí?

_Me voy chiquito, pero recuerda, siempre estaré a tu lado._

En el instante en que la bella luna se desvanecía, Aome e Inuyasha aparecieron entre los árboles…mirando con cierta sorpresa al poderoso youkai que dormía junto al estanque sagrado, con la luna cuidándolo desde lo alto. El cachorro los mira largamente con una sonrisa de extraña sabiduría en su boquita, como si supiese algo que ellos ignoraban por completo, la sacerdotisa cargo con el mientras que el mestizo hacia lo propio con su hermano, ya alejándose, el bebé miro al cielo…

- aios…

Aome- ¿Eh? ¿A quien le hablas?

- jeje

- que lindo n.n pero, me pregunto que haría Sesshoumaru en el jardín…a estas horas.

Inuyasha- pues hay varias razones, tal vez el ruido lo hizo buscar un mejor sitio, aunque también pudo haber sido la Luna.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Se cuenta en las leyendas que los Perros Blancos nacieron de la Luna Llena, por eso la consideran madre de la raza y una diosa que los protege (Mira al cielo) No sé que tan cierto sea, pero no dudo que mi hermano tenga también esa creencia.

- Vaya… (Mira al niño) ¿Era eso? ¿Te despedías de tu Madre Luna?

- (Aplaude) Lua! Lua!! Mai Luaaaa!

Regresaron al templo principal en medio de una alborozada charla del bebe, que no pasaba de risas y gorgoritos entre los cuales se mezclaba unas pocas palabras inteligibles, el Hanyou deposito a su oniisama en la cama que le correspondía y dejaron que su diminuto vástago durmiera a su lado.

Ninguno noto, que en la oscuridad del Pozo Sagrado, los ojos carmesí de alguien ajeno al templo relucían entre las sombras.

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE MI MISMA:**

Vale, ya deberíamos estar consientes de que este fic siempre tardara en actualizarse y nunca tendrá un capitulo largo como los Dioses mandan u.u pero bueno, admitamos nuestras culpas

- o.o9 yo soy floja!

Pasando a otra cosa o.O ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de QUIEN pueda ser el padre del niño? Yo tengo pensados tres personajes, n.n si alguien coincide conmigo y menciona a uno de ellos, tendrá un regalito sorpresa!

A todos los presentes en este aquelarre (Reverencia) muchas gracias por su asistencia, los esperamos la próxima vez en Stonehenge para celebrar el Año Negro, no pregunten que es eso . pero les aseguro que la fiesta estará buena y la parranda aun mejor. Los requisitos siguen siendo los mismos.

¿Quién estaba dentro del pozo?

En serio ¿Dónde deje a Sango?

Y ahora que lo pienso…

¡¡QUÉ LE HICE A SHIPPO?!

Mas preguntas, menos respuestas en el próximo capitulo, hasta dentro de mucho y si **Dios nos da licencia…**


End file.
